1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of table means for a vehicle, and more particularly to table means provided at a vehicle seat as means to carry any desired articles, for example, cups, packs of cigarettes, cans of coffee, cans of juice, coin purses, wallets, road maps and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a table for allowing any desired articles to be put thereon is provided at a rear side of a seat back of a front seat, driver's seat or assistant driver's seat in a vehicle. This conventional table is for the exclusive use of a fellow passenger who has sat on a back seat in the vehicle. The table in use is adapted to be projected toward the fellow passenger, so that the table will confine a space before the fellow passenger who has sat on the back seat.